


Indelible

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: Threesomes in Space [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: When Cerberus rebuilt her, they hadn't gotten everything right. 
But it's nothing James and Jack can't help her with.





	

“Just one more thing Cerberus fucked up, huh?” Jack asks. Shepard nods, teeth gritted as the N7 logo is inked onto her right shoulder. James squeezes her left hand. Pussy, Jack can’t help but think.

She’d lost all of it, when she’d died and been reborn: scars, freckles, tats, everything. Skin unmarked and pale white. No trace of the sun’s damage to her fair complexion, though at least her face had recovered the familiar spots quickly enough. No scars from knife fights as a scrawny teen, including the one which had resulted in her first kill, allowing her to join the Reds and earning her the stylized red flame which used to grace the inside of her left forearm. Wasn’t sure she wanted that one back.

She hadn’t missed them too badly until she’d took up with Jack, whose ink stretched from lips to lips, from fingers to toes. Each bit of art had its own story, teased out of the biotic over long nights like pleasured moans. Still, Shepard had had other things on her mind at the time--blowing up the Collector Base, say.

And then they’d met James. Fell for the big lug, hard and fast. He and Jack couldn’t be more different--well, except for being very passionate and very badass--but somehow they made things work. And then he’d showed her his N7 tattoo. 

It was big, bold, beautiful, like the rest of him. Took up the best part of his mammoth back. Must’ve hurt like fuck to get. (She couldn’t imagine the kind of pain Jack had endured acquiring her own collection; there were just some places needles weren’t meant to go.) And he was so proud to show her. Of course, she was proud of him--N7 was hard as hell, and they hadn’t eased up just because of the war.

But that--that!--had brought her to tears. “You’re not going to cry on my shoulder,” Jack states. “Come on, princess, let’s get you inked.” 

***

She admires the tattoo in the mirror. It wasn’t everything, but it was a start. “Lookin’ good, Lola,” James calls. “Now come back to bed.” She grins and strides over to their shared bunk. James takes up most of it, but Jack’s a skinny little bitch, and the big man is surprisingly snuggly for being mostly muscle. “Not so bad having to start over,” he muses. “‘Specially as you’ve come to symbolize so much to so many people. Only fair we get a clean slate with the Reapers gone.”

“Whatever.” Jack fondly dismisses Vega’s philosophizing. "But like he said: come to bed, gorgeous."


End file.
